Dead pool's pain factor
The famous hero for hire stars in his very own tv show, 'pain factor', with guest stars such as spider man and tony stark, but only one can win the pain factor champion title, but what is in store for our special guest each episode, well, pain and scary stuff with a slight hint of humour 'Guest stars' spider man, tony stark, captain america, venom, bat boy, johnny storm, doc oc, scarlet spider, black panther, wolverine, beast boy, green lantern, kid flash, joker, blue beetle, flip-side. 'episode 1' the star of episode 1 is the spectacular spider man. spider man swings around the city testing out his newest suit tony stark made him (the 'spider armor v2') when he stops to ﻿perch on a roof top and dead pool apears behind him, there was a helicopter above them recording everything dead pool did, dead pool says to spidey in a very cocky way "hey web head, do you want to apear on a tv show, well then todays your lucky day." spidey refuses but dead pool laughs and tells him that he doesnt have a choice since dead pool has a special prize that the champion of pain factor will get and it is something that everybody wants. confused and wondering what the prize is, spider man hangs in an upside-down perched possition on the bottom of the helicopter that takes him to the location of pain factor. the helicopter drops spidey of at the start of the course, then the giant screen infront of spidey turns on and reveals dead pool as he introduces his show and spider man in a sort of unpleasent way say that spidey wont last 5 minuets in the course, then dead pool says that to complete the course, spider man has to collect 3 dead pool tokens hidden all around the oil rig turned turned to a studio type of deadly course. spider man sets off to find the tokens and see's hundreds of people dressed up in strange versions of dead pools outfit, spider man perches on top of a small beacon tower and hears dead pool saying "i think you can see my fans by now, right?" spider man is confused by the fact that dead pool said fans and asks if he was refering to all those guys on the ground dressed up like him, dead pool says yes. spidey has no choice but to beat up most of the fans since they have baseball bats and metal pipes, after easily k.o.'ing many fans, spidey finds the 1st token attached to the inside of a modified ground camera, sensing something was wrong, he slowly and carfully gets closer to the camera, he puts out his hand and his spider sence goes off, spidey jumps back only to see the camera blow out fire. then we go to a short little scene of blue beetle watching tv, he changes the chanel and see's spidey on pain factor getting fire shot at him, beetle is shocked and goes to the avengers to tell them whats going on. back to the show, spider man figures out that he can use his webs to rip the token out of the camera, he then see's it flashing, he throws it in the air and it explodes in a small cloud of smoke and a tiny flame, dead pool apears on the screen and congratulated spider man on finding and retreiving the first token but sounding as if spidey cant find them and it was pure luck that he found one. annoyed and frusturated, spider man set off to find another token, find a medium sized room, spidey went in and the doors sealed shut, once again, dead pool apeared on the huge tv giving a short speach on how spidey would never get out of the room, then welcomed on a huge bodybuilder fan with a massive war hammer, then dead pool annouces that they are going to adverts and tells the regular fans to keep the entertainment fresh, when the adverts are over dead pool yells "go get 'em debbie!" and the massive fan comes out with the token on his belt buccle, spider man uses a new weapon that was built into the suit, it is a repulser blaster that comes from a small braclet that appeared from the wrist, spidey shoots the blast at the fan and instantly wins, dead pool screaming out "awwwwww man, where am i gunna find another guy as big as him, damn you web head!", spidey takes the token and once again throws it in the airand it explodes. exiting the room through a vent at the top of the room, spider man hears dead pool saying "hey web head, don't bother looking for the third token, 'cause i've got it, come to the end of the course and claim the 3rd token, and you're chance to win a spot in the dead pool pain factor finals." so spider man went to the end of the course and found a big area, there he found a cloud of smoke and dead pool coughing in the cloud, then dead pool revealed the token on his belt. the battle was on, spider man vs dead pool, spidey uses brains and smarts with his repulser and webs, while dead pool shoots his guns and swings his sword hopeing to get the web head. spidey mannaged to snatch the token f\rom the belt and threw it at dead pool, dizzie and temporaraly blinded, dead pool told spider man that he had won and been given the chance to appear in the final to try and win the final prize.